UBI is a type of vehicle insurance where by the premium cost is dependent on the driving behavior of a driver. An UBI device may be connected to a vehicle network via a connector such as an on-board diagnostic II (OBD-II) port to collect vehicle operating data and send the data to a remote server for analysis. Alternatively, a vehicle computer system may collect and report the operating data without using the UBI device. The vehicle operating data may be sent to the remote server/cloud via a subscription-based wireless network (e.g. a cellular network) which may be costly.